How did we all get locked in this room?
by MissBakesMissStakes
Summary: A play I made for a facebook group. Delly Cartwright, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen all recovering in district 13. Prompt was stuck in a room with one object. AU. Twilight parody involved. Slight Peeta/Katniss and Delly likes Gale


(setting- a tiny room in district 13 with a Dielight book with an orange in a dark pair of hands in the corner. This is set in a Panem where katniss does not kill coin, therefore peeta's recovery took place in district 13. Characters are: Delly Cartwright, Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark.)

Delly was heading to go out the door after the meeting of the young survivors of war, when suddenly it slammed shut. She tried the lock, but alas the door was jammed. Johanna gave a loud, pissed off sigh.

Johanna:"Great, stuck in an empty room with YOU losers. Just how I imagined my final moments of life, suffocating and starving next to the star-crossed lovers and the happiest girl on earth. Let me just go vomit."

Delly [smiling and speaking with enthusiasm. She's standing beside the book]: "Oh my goodness, I know exactly what we can do! We can read this book! It looks great. I think I saw it on my friend's bookshelf once. She loved it. By the way Johanna, I really love your spunk! You were so clever in the games! This will be so much fun!"

Johanna: "SHUT UP DELLY! No one even likes you! You were barely mentioned in the books, just when Peeta went nuts! All you ever do is talk about unicorns and flowers and those stupid dolls you two used to make."

Delly: "I know you're just saying that because your family and friends were killed by the former President and you don't have anyone to love. I do not take anything you say personally and will except you regardless. Now, let's look at this book. It has an interesting cover. Maybe it's about fruit!"

Peeta: "No, I don't think it's about fruit. Let's see. Here's what the back cover says… 'About three things I was absolutely positive: First, the creepy, hairy guy in the back of my science class was a werewolf. Second, he wanted to kill me. Third, I was in love with this psychopath.' … This sounds um, interesting."[ends the sentence flatly, unimpressed].

Katniss [in a disgusted tone]: "This girl sounds like an idiot. Who would fall in love with a werewolf, much less one that wants to kill you?"

Peeta: "Well you love me and I tried to strangle you."

Katniss: "That doesn't count, _sweetheart_. Your mind was hijacked and you mostly recovered from the ordeal. It's like falling in love with a vampire or a serial killer. I don't care how great his abs are; I would never go for him. Isn't she worried about him killing her family? I'd never let Prim go near such a creature."

Johanna: "This moron is in love with a wooly version of ex-president Snow. Watch out bitch, he'll climb in yo window and snatch you up. Maybe I'll kill her with my axe first before he gets her with his claws!"

Delly: "Oh Johanna, I'm sure there's something good about this girl! I bet she's really smart, strong, and family oriented! Ooooh, it could be like Beauty and the Beast! Wait, there's a zombie in here too! Delly: Oh, there's a zombie boy from a clan down the road that like to get into dance offs while wearing jorts… that's interesting. Does he want to kill her?"

Peeta: "Here it says that the zombie has great abs too. Hum. How does a zombie have abs? I'd think it'd be a stretch for him to have all of his extremities."

Katniss: "Peeta, you don't even have all of your limbs! This book is not realistic at all. First of all, it takes place over 75 years ago! Secondly, why would you place yourself and your family in that kind of danger? She doesn't even have to worry about being reaped or killed during a rebellion! Then she throws herself into a situation where this wolf could claw down her door and kill her at any moment. Plus she finds it romantic how he watches her sleep!"

Peeta: "I like to watch you sleep, Katniss."

Katniss: "Yes, but I invite you to share a bed with me. He's just staring at her from a tree he climbed."

Peeta: "That's odd. She talks like she thinks this guy is better looking than Finnick. Can you imagine Snow climbing in your window and someone thinking he was Odair?"

Johanna: "Finnick! Finnick's in my window! *fake valley girl squeal* Oh Mr. Odair, have you come to spend the night? I'm dying to have you spear me with your trident!"

Katniss [ fake Seductively]: "Want a sugar cube?"

[Johanna] "AND YOU BROUGHT ME PRESENTS? You are too good to be true!"

Katniss [seductive] "Go ahead, have a bite. You know you want to."

Johanna: "Oooooh, sugar that smells like roses! This is my favorite kind. Anything you bring me is my favorite!... It tastes odd. Why is my mouth bleeding?"

Katniss: "Because I'm President Snow! Cleverly disguised with a fake set of abs, only wearing underwear, and I have this plastic trident! Now I will poke you with it until you die a long and painful death!"

Johanna: "Yes, I know. I've been telling you I want your trident for a while now! It's finally time you let me have it! I know it's quite a LONG weapon, but I'm not scared. I trust you!"

Katniss: "I told you I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully and you trust me?"

Johanna: "Heeheehee, yes of course silly! My brain doesn't work right! But look how pretty I am!"

[Katniss stares blankly at Johanna]

Katniss: "Speaking of Finnick, where is the ladies man himself?"

Johanna: "Sucking face with Annie in some broom closet undoubtedly."

Katniss: "Wonder if people are thinking the same thing about Peeta and me. Look at us now. HA!"

*Turns to look at Peeta*

[finds Peeta and Delly playing with their socks as sock puppets quietly in a corner. Delly's sock is glittery and has butterflies. Peetas has bread. They are oblivious to being watched.]

Peeta: How did you want your wedding cake, Princess of Delly of Panem?

Delly: I want it 5 layers high sitting on a yellow pony. The first layer will have flowers, the second will have puppies and kittens frolicking in a meadow, the third will have clouds, the fourth will have all the names of those who died in the bombing of district 12, and the fifth will have portraits of the Prince and me.

Peeta: The cake sounds lovely. I will have it done for you a day before the royal wedding. The Prince is quite a handsome fellow, I hear. Tell me more about him so I can capture his essence.

Delly: He's manly and strong.

Peeta: A given of course.

Delly: He's determined and smart.

Peeta: Sounds like a dream.

Delly [acting shy and blushing]: I did have a dream about him once. I was talking to my friend Lola and he rushed up behind me.

Peeta [interrupting]: This isn't one of those dirty dreams, is it? As the royal baker, and a married man…

Delly: No, no, no! Sir, he just caught me up in a snare!

Peeta: Why would such a gentleman snare you?

Delly: He snared me with those grey eyes of his and his dark, dark hair.

Peeta: GALE?

Delly: No! Of course not! PRINCE GALE! We must keep official titles!

Peeta [dazed]: Um…

Delly: Oh Johanna! Katniss! How long have you been there? Nevermind. Who wants to tell me a story?

Peeta [makes quick recovery and now charming as ever]: Well first pick a subject Delly!

Delly: Bunnies! They're great! I mean almost as great as people, but everyone makes stories about people. Maybe it should be about people and have bunnies in it! Johanna will you tell it for me? You're intimidating and I think a story about fluffy woodland creatures would make me feel at ease with you!

Johanna: Ugh, do I really have to?

Delly: YES!

[Katniss and Peeta give a "yes you have to" stare]

Johanna: Fine. Once there was a lumberjack that lived in a cabin by the woods. She ate flapjacks all day and cut down trees. She smelled of pine and sweat. Then the trees ran out and she had nothing else to chop. She could feel the need to chop rising up inside of her. [Feverishly now]. She HAD to chop something. People came to her property and she chopped them! Chop, chop, chop! She drank their blood and made a coat from human…

Delly: AHHHH! This is awful! Where are the bunnies?

Johanna [slightly pissed]: Right. Once there was a lumberjack that lived in a pink cottage by the woods and sang to all of her animal friends. [calmer]. She smelled of rainbows and flowers. One day her little animal friends ran away. She tracked them down and starting singing to them. The bunnies didn't sing back to her. SO SHE CHOPPED THEM WITH AN AXE!

Peeta [interrupting story]: Johanna, come on. Be nice to Delly! She's only said good things about you!

Katniss: Okay, Peeta, why don't you tell me a story?

Peeta [using sock puppet to help with the story]: Once upon a time there was an artist named Rye. He painted pictures of everything. He painted life and death, love and hate; and all kinds of people. His paint was mud and tears. His canvas a cave wall and the body of his lover. [whips out other sock and starts "painting" the female sock]

Johanna: Woah, steamy. Tell me more about your love life, bread boy.

Peeta: It's not about me. It's about Rye [wiggles puppet around]…

Johanna: Of course it is. Katniss, your turn.

Katniss [Slowly, becoming sadder as the story goes on]: There was a girl with raven hair and chocolate skin. She was the most beautiful little girl in the land and everyone loved her. She was the gem of her town and as sweet as honey. One horrible day, a bad man trapped her and sent her to war. She fought valiantly to stay alive, but never killed. She was a girl of music and love, not hate. [Almost at the brink of tears]. A giant soldier came and speared her straight through the stomach. He was shot down immediately by the towns people. They mourned her for the rest of their lives, for no where could they find a girl like her. [Tears roll down her check].

[Peeta wraps an arm around her, she leans into him]

[After about 30 seconds, Delly joins in. After about 10 seconds she drags Johanna into the massive hug].

Delly: How did we end up so broken? [All four are crying or visibly saddened and hurt. She takes out a key and silently gets up to unlock the door].

Johanna: You had the key the entire time? You left us locked in here?

Delly: I didn't know how else to bring us all together. We need each other. [Delly joins the others again in the embrace with the door hanging wide open. No one moves when she rejoins.]

[end play.]


End file.
